Inútil
by Naru Hefferman
Summary: Péssimo dia para Roy Mustang.


**Avisos: **Não tem casal nenhum (tá, talvez uma insinuação de RoyxRiza, mas beeeeem levinha, talvez imperceptível. o.o').

E não, nada disso me pertence. Snif.

**Sumário: **Péssimo dia para Roy Mustang.

**Spoilers: **Acho que até pode ser considerado como um, sei lá eu o.ó'

**Inútil**

Estavam todos ali, com exceção apenas da Tenente Hawkeye. Havoc havia convidado o Coronel e todos os outros para saírem um pouco, espairecer a cabeça depois de todo o trabalho na Central.

Roy Mustang ainda não entendia o porquê de estar ali. Mas esperava que seu Segundo Tenente tivesse uma boa explicação para tudo.

Estava sentado em uma mesa daquele lugar, apenas um copo com uma dose de whisky em sua frente. Viu o momento em que Breda passou por perto, ao lado de uma mulher que também estava no recinto.

Agora, por que raios justo ele, Roy Mustang, estava sozinho em uma noitada daquelas? Eram coisas que nem ele, nem ninguém conseguia entender. Devia ter acordado e pisado, logo de cara, com o pé esquerdo para fora da cama. Ou quem sabe algum trabalho... qualquer coisa do além, havia sido feita para que o dia fosse apenas de coisas 'intragáveis'.

Primeiro, Edward passara a manhã o atormentando. Depois, quando pensou que tudo poderia mudar com o convite de Havoc diante Riza Hawkeye, viu a Tenente sair da sala, praticamente recusando o convite que nem havia sido feito. Agora aquilo.

Oh sim... finalmente se lembrara o porquê de estar ali...

~Flashback~

_Tinha tudo para ser uma tarde qualquer. Na verdade, seria um dia qualquer, perdido no calendário, em meio a tantas datas._

_Ed estava sentado em uma cadeira, de frente para a mesa de Roy Mustang, tamborilando com os dedos uma pequena melodia que já estava começando a irritar o coronel._

_- Ed?_

_- Hm?_

_- Quer fazer o favor de parar com isso?_

_O garoto apenas encarou seus dedos, numa tentativa de descobrir o que tanto incomodava o alquimista das chamas. Claro que ele sabia, mas não podia perder a chance de dar uma de desentendido e importuná-lo._

_- Isso? O quê?_

_O sangue pareceu subir na cabeça de Roy. Olhou novamente para o pequeno alquimista à sua frente, para então falar._

_- Isso daí! Essa... batucada!_

_- Oh sim, claro. – e ele parou._

_Continuaram os dois, frente a frente. Roy examinava alguns documentos, enquanto Ed apenas assistia a tudo. Viu o momento em que Roy amassou um dos papéis em sua mão, formando uma pequena bolinha, e arremessou no lixo que estava ao lado da mesa._

_A bolinha bateu na parte superior do cesto e voltou para trás, caindo no chão._

_Ed não esperou o coronel tomar nenhuma atitude, mesmo porque ele estava concentrado demais nos outros documentos para fazer algo. Agachou-se e catou a bolinha, começando a brincar com as mãos._

_Mustang apenas levantou o olhar, num sinal de descontentamento ao que Ed estava fazendo. Esperava que o jovem percebesse isso e resolvesse parar, mas não foi o que aconteceu._

_Num lance rápido, quando Edward lançou a bolinha para o alto, avançou sobre a mesa e conseguiu pegá-la no ar, para o desagrado do garoto._

_- Hey!_

_- Acaso não se lembre, te chamei aqui para terminar com isso!_

_- Para assistir você terminar com isso! Até agora, não fiz absolutamente nada!_

_- Hagane... espere, ok?_

_- Isso é chato... Por que não chamou nenhum dos outros? Breda e Fuery estavam sem fazerem nada lá fora!_

_- Com eles eu me viro depois! Agora, tome! – e lhe entregou um calhamaço de papéis para o rapaz a sua frente._

_- O que é isso?_

_- O seu serviço!_

_Edward pensou em reclamar, mas no momento não tinha argumento algum. Pegou as folhas e passou a analisá-las, tal como deveria ser feito. Era algo extremamente entediante e patético. Mas, infelizmente era necessário._

_Aproximadamente meia hora havia se passado, e nada daquela rotina se alterar. O sono começava a se tornar presente para Ed._

_A porta se abriu e por ela passou Jean Havoc, todo animado, chamando a atenção de Roy e Ed, que não gostaram nada da interrupção._

_- Ora, ora... o que temos aqui?! Coronel Mustang. – e ele fez uma pausa para então se virar para o outro presente na sala. – Edward._

_- Tenente Havoc. – a voz de Roy foi firme e decidida. – Diga logo o que quer e saia daqui._

_Havoc estranhou. O coronel devia estar de muito mau humor!_

_- Bem... – ele tentou começar, notando que a pequena pausa não foi bem recebida pelo coronel. – Estamos organizando uma festa para hoje à noite, depois do expediente. Não há nada para se comemorar, mas acho que não precisamos disso, não é mesmo?_

_O coronel estava prestes a falar que não iriam, quando Ed o interrompeu._

_- Festa? Hm... acho que eu e o Al podemos participar, não é mesmo?_

_- Claro que sim! – Havoc disse, feliz por sua idéia estar sendo aceita. – E quanto a você, Coronel?_

_Roy não respondeu. Permaneceu encarando os dois como se fosse algo absurdo o que lhe era proposto._

_De repente, a porta se abriu novamente. Era ninguém menos que a Tenente Riza Hawkeye._

_- Coronel!_

_- Sim?_

_- Isto é para o senhor! – e ela lhe entregou mais um bolo de papéis, para o desânimo de Roy. "Quem raios havia inventado a burocracia?", pensava ele._

_- Deixe ai em cima... em algum lugar. Assim que possível, mexo neles. – disse, displicente com o que lhe era entregue. - E Havoc? – virou-se para seu Segundo Tenente, que estava do lado da sua mesa. – Conte comigo! – disse ele, numa esperança de que Riza também concordasse em ir._

_- Claro!_

_O olhar de Riza foi instigador, como quem procurava saber o que estava acontecendo. Havoc, sempre prestativo, tomou a frente para responder._

_- Uma festa! Estava convidando o Coronel para uma festa hoje à noite. Se você-_

_- Hm. – Riza não demonstrou muita atenção a isso e logo o interrompeu. – Como sempre, festas. Com certeza, vai haver mulheres... E ainda tinha dúvidas de que ele aceitaria? – e, sem esperar algum outro comentário, saiu da sala._

_- Mas eu ia convidá-la também! – foi a única coisa que Havoc disse._

_Após isso, ele saiu da sala, deixando os dois alquimistas sozinhos e, entre eles, um Roy desanimado. A tarde seria loonga..._

~Fim do Flashback~

Se soubesse que iria ficar naquela lástima, teria recusado o convite. Ou apenas não comparecido, dado cano, qualquer coisa do tipo...

Escutou o momento em que Hughes e os outros conversavam com Ed. Entre um assunto e outro, acabaram chegando à luta entre o Coronel Roy Mustang e Edward Elric, no Teste Qualificatório de Alquimia.

- Se naquele dia, o Ed já conseguiu fazer toda aquela proeza, imagina hoje, com toda a experiência que tem! Ele acaba com o Roy! – comentou Hughes, recebendo um olhar mortal como desaprovação da parte de Roy, mas que não foi percebido pelo outro.

Decidido a mudar sua noite, nem que fosse para algo mais radical ao invés de romântico, levantou-se da mesa e dirigiu-se até onde Ed estava. O assunto lhe interessara. A bebida já tinha subido e ele não conseguia mais ficar ali sentado.

Ao chegar, o pequeno alquimista estranhou o rosto de Roy.

- Coronel?

- O que acha de uma revanche?

- Huh?

- Uma nova tentativa. Um novo teste? Topa?

Hughes, que estava apenas assistindo a tudo, tentou intervir.

- Roy, meu caro... acho que você já não está mais em condições de tentar algo. Vamos, eu peço para alguém levá-lo para casa.

- Não! – e voltou-se para Ed. – E então? O que acha, Hagane?

Edward sorriu. Gostava de ser desafiado, ainda mais pelo Coronel. Levantou-se e apertou a mão do outro.

- Fechado! – e assim, os dois terminaram tudo e saíram dali. Hughes nada disse, deixou que eles saíssem. Já conhecia a personalidade de cada um e sabia que não conseguiria os parar.

Já fora dali, entraram no carro e se dirigiram até uma parte completamente desabitada da cidade. Ambos sabiam dos poderes de cada um, não seria sábio ficar usando e abusando da sorte, arriscando a vida de moradores inocentes.

Quando chegaram, cada um assumiu sua posição. Estavam prestes a começar, quando Roy sentiu algo atingindo seu rosto. Era leve e não lhe fez absolutamente nada. Passou a mão no local onde havia sido acertado. Era água.

Estava começando a chover...

Quando olhou para frente, Ed estava caminhando calmamente em sua direção, ignorando os grossos pingos que já caíam em sua face.

- Para onde está indo?

- A luta acaba aqui, se é que gostaria de considerar como se tivéssemos começado.

- Edward! – e mais um pingo atingiu seu rosto, ofuscando sua visão por poucos segundos.

- Deixe isso para outro dia. – retrucou Ed, ignorando os chamados do alquimista das chamas. – Coronel, você é inútil quando chove! – disse, lembrando-se de quando os outros contaram sobre a Tenente Riza. Ela havia dito a mesma coisa quando o Coronel tentou enfrentar Scar. E, infelizmente, ele teve que concordar com Edward.

Preferiu não seguir o garoto. Apenas assistiu enquanto este caminhava para algum abrigo da chuva. Mas o Coronel não quis segui-lo. Foi até seu carro e de lá para sua casa. Precisava pensar, refletir sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo com ele.

Quando chegou, sentiu-se aliviado. Pelo menos estava seguro dentro de casa. Não que tivesse algum medo de chuva, ou coisa do tipo. Mas, diante todos aqueles raios e trovões... e contando que estava de saco cheio do dia que estava levando... era bom estar em casa.

Tomou um banho rápido e secou-se, disposto a deitar-se o mais rápido possível. Pretendia começar a ler um livro, nem que fosse apenas para passar o tempo.

Mas um imprevisto chamou sua atenção. Sem que esperasse, se viu no escuro da casa. Repentinamente, todas as luzes se apagaram. Para a surpresa do Coronel, a força tinha acabado.

Olhou para os lados, a fim de encontrar uma vela ou o que quer que seja, para que pudesse ao menos arrumar suas coisas antes de dormir. Encontrou uma lamparina ao lado de sua cama, a qual logo pegou em mãos.

- Humpf... inútil?

Com um breve estalar de dedos, acendeu uma pequena chama, iluminando o local.

Afinal, ele não era de todo inútil.

... Owari ...

**N/A: **Podem me xingar, se quiserem... mas é só isso mesmo . Não era o que eu estava fazendo de início o.o' Me perdi nas idéias logo no meio da fic e decidi mudar de história. Espero que não esteja tão... 'intragável' o.o'

Para quem leu, muito obrigada!

Reviews?


End file.
